Tom
by ZorraVixen
Summary: Every girls dreams of one day falling in love and getting married, that isn't the case with Annalisa, now she is stuck with the reality of marrying the cold Prince Joshua all because of one simple misunderstanding. As the days pass by, they slowly start realize their positions and their slow descent into their needs. Based around Gree storyline.


ZorraVixen: Be My Princess does not belong to me but to its respective parties—Gree and/or Voltage—all I own is my original character, Annalisa, MC, in the series, to an extent. This stories is slightly modeled after the Gree story of Joshua's Path, but focuses heavily on the time surrounding both of them living within the cottage on the castle grounds.

* * *

Do I hate him? He is handsome, I'll give him that much. I never ran across the finest shade of amethyst that makes up his eyes and hair. His beautiful jawline; wispy hair with a fringe parted to the side, jeering me to run my fingers through his hair. He looked so much like his mother and the Queen is a beautiful woman, but with the cold aura that mirrors the King. Anyway even though he was blessed by the divines to be oh so handsome, they must have left out his character. I know it isn't his fault but really couldn't they have worked on that too?

Dres Van with all its rules, regulations, it's a miracle I haven't gone mad, yet. Rule #7704 section A, Rule #1011 section C, subsection 2, Rule#, Rules, Rules, Rules, UGH! Actually scratch that it is a miracle, I haven't gone completely mad. Now I know why the previous designer immediately resigned, not only am I working as the designer for the Royal Lieban family, but I am also the fiancée to the next King, Prince Joshua. Even I sometimes wonder how I, Annalisa Rosales, became engaged to Prince Joshua.

Um actually it wasn't like that, there wasn't an intimate candle lit dinner, a fancy party, nor was it intimate location that we both shared or something I loved but he loathes since it wasn't his thing, or a family dinner, getting on his knees, asking my dad permission to marry me, rather it was an accident. No, I wasn't knocked up; I doubt that could it happen, since Joshua is too much of a conservative and is by the books type of man, besides I am willing to bet he is still a virgin and to learn about sex—not the biological aspect, mind you— he resorts to books.

It all started when I first arrived here as a convenient short moment's notice. As I mentioned before the previous designer left at the last minute because frankly he couldn't take it anymore with the strict household. Just arriving here and trying to get in was a massive hassle, and I knew Joshua clearly wanted someone else to be designer, but Jan had to remind him the dance was merely 10 days away. Luckily the previous designer was half way done with the outfits, and I just finished up the final fitting and added last minute embroidery to the cuffs and lapels for the King and Prince and along the neckline and hem for the Queen.

I was dragged along to the day of the dance as a precaution for wardrobe malfunction for them. I could practically hear the other bluebloods gushing about the amazing outfits for the Lieban family. I couldn't help but smile at their compliments, I decided to keep my distance and not mingle with them. The party started winding down at around two in the morning, I glanced up and proceeded to leave after the King and Queen left, just as I was leaving, I felt someone grabbing my wrist and I whipped my head back and noticed the Prince of Dres Van's signature glower, "Yes?"

"Your contract ends tonight, and I want you to leave by tomorrow evening," he looked to me, without a sense of remorse. I felt myself boiling on the inside just from hearing his taciturn tone, but I knew I couldn't argue since it was a contract thing, but I wished he could have said it in a different way. It happened so fast, but I remember tripping over my floor length gossamer gown and I braced for impact, and I felt myself being surrounded by warmth. I opened my eyes and noticed I was kissing him, every fiber of my body screamed in protest. His eyes were wide from pure shock at this, and suddenly we were engulfed by a flurry of flashing lights. I pulled back and immediately was bombarded by a series of questions, I refused to answer them and immediately I was dragged away from the prodding questions.

Once we were away from them, Prince Joshua glared at me. "Do you have any idea what you just done!?" I blinked back in confusion. I wanted to argue back at how horrible of a kisser he was, but I refused to bring that up.

"We kissed, big deal," I waved him off, as if suggesting a crown prince wasn't the highlight of my entire life. I felt him seething at my dismissive action. I glared back at him, challenging him to try me.

"YOU IDIOT," I heard him yelling at him and I clenched my fist, trying to prevent my anger from reaching a boiling point. "You not only violated your contract, but you created one big massive scandal for the Lieban family!"

"It was one little kiss?" I looked to him to see if he was joking. His stony glare remained unchanged from my lightheartedly serious gaze. I heard a serious of coughs, dispelling my growing sense of paranoia.

"Miss Annalisa the Lieban household follows a strict series of rules that have been pass down from generation to generation," Jan explained to me, okay the fear was coming back but I still steadied myself for any lingering hope. He looked towards me in a serious expression, "What you did is forbidden, since Prince Joshua has yet to be betrothed and the rules clearly state, that Prince is not to engage in any romantic gestures unless it is to his betrothed." My eyes widen in disbelief and I pinched myself, praying this was one just horrible dream. "If it wasn't from the betrothed, the initiator can be fined."

I felt my throat go dry and I swallowed the growing lump, eyes darting about the room. "How much is the fine," hesitation seeping into question.

Jan's eyebrows hit his hairline in surprise, "Why Miss Annalisa I didn't know you were a nobleman's daughter?" Now my own eyebrows hit my hairline. I know I was a nobleman's daughter in my online games, but in reality I was far from it. He smiled, "50,000,000 Cruz." My clutch fell to the floor; I heard the latch break on impact. My heart raced and I refused to look at them, my blood pulsated within my ears, tuning them out. I felt like I was underwater.

The next thing I remember was looking up to see the King of Dres Van, I looked away to avoid his penetrating gaze. He looked towards his son, "You do realize what this means." I heard him say yes, his stare never faltering. The King looked towards me, signaling to get near him. My legs felt like lead weights as I walked towards him, his hands clasped mine; again I mustered the courage to stare back at him. His eyes roamed over my curvy form. "You are a very beautiful young woman," I noticed his gaze focused on my amber colored eyes the most.

"Thank you very much," I said in my native Orien tongue, too nervous to use Dres Van's language. I heard a scoff, but I choose to ignore it. A smile graced his weathered face and he dipped his head signaling for me to stand next to Prince Joshua. He looked towards Joshua and left the room. I looked towards Jan for answers, but it was Joshua that answered for me.

"From this point on," he faced me with an icy gaze, "you are my fiancée, you are to go back to your country pack all of your necessary belongings and come back here." He left with his head held high, refusing to answer my retorts. "Why couldn't she have been a nobleman's daughter?" I heard him faintly say, from the other side of the door.

So here I am now, majority of my stuff being moved into a cottage within the castle grounds, the rest of it being shipped to my Baa-chan and Ji-chan's home in Yeso, Oriens. I thought I was a hoarder moving my trunks across the ocean, but compared to Joshua's excessive things being moved in here, I guess I am not as bad. He looked towards me in my trunk along with my small roller bag, "That's it? Commoners are strange people." I felt my face being washed in a blue tint at his rather generalized, naïve statement.

"The rest of my things are being shipped back to my grandparents' home, and this is all the stuff I had within Charles," I explained in a cordial tone, while fighting an oncoming headache. He looked at me in a childlike curiosity. This is going to be a disaster.


End file.
